


Winter Night With Robo Sayori

by AlwaysDrowsy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysDrowsy/pseuds/AlwaysDrowsy
Summary: A short story about Anon and Sayori, settling down a winter night
Kudos: 3





	Winter Night With Robo Sayori

The wind is screeching, howling outside, ramming itself against the walls with each passing second. A blizzard trying to burrow itself into every nook and cranny it possibly can. Families huddling together, worrying if the walls would cave and expose them to the cold reality that awaits them outside. But within this building, was a particular pairing. One of steel and flesh. It was a particular peculiarity, an odd oddity, a blip on an otherwise unremarkable radar.  
A cold human, and a warm robotic lover, sitting side by side in a patched blanket. They were staring out the window, with an electric heater nearby. Watching the wind carry snow, as if playing catch with a nearby friend. heater emitting a slow glow that tangles with the otherwise pitch black darkness that engulfed the room.  
A feathery blue glow gently pushes aside the darkness, as it turns to face the person next to her.  
“Hey Anon, did you have fun today?”  
“The person in question, snapping back to focus responds  
“Huh? Oh, I had a blast Sayori, just a little tired after our little exploration trip”  
Excitingly responding,  
“Thanks again for letting me have that trip anon, I really wanted to explore the nearby forset!”  
Turning crimson, Anon quietly responds  
“Least I can do for everything you’ve done for me”  
As her blue gaze glides back to the snow, and Anon quietly shuffles closer to her. It’s been a journey to get to this point. Constant moving with constant shifts of structure. Constant strife and constant hiding. But it’s all worth it for these fleeting moments.  
“Hey Sayori” Anon mutters.  
“Mhm?” Sayori quietly responds  
“Status report?”  
“Everything is looking oki doki! Battery is low but it’s recharging, externals could use some tuning, and internals are working at top condition!” Sayori happily lists off  
“Tomorrow, we’ll work on the externals, alright?” Anon garbles out  
“Aye aye Captain!” Straightening her posture with a salute to accompany it  
Anon aloof, watches her with amusement before quickly hugging her  
“Come here you goof, you’re letting the cold air get between us” mutters  
With a giggle, she quickly gets back in position for prime snuggling.  
“One more thing Sayori” Anon quickly and quietly mumbles  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you” Anon whispers  
Her eyes shining brightly for a split second before returning back to their original glimmer. “Ehehe, I love you too Anon” Sayori whispers back  
To the sound of the raging winds and the low hum of the heater, Anon quietly starts falling into the lands of dreams, with Sayori on his side. And with renewed confidence to face whatever life throws them, they happily fall asleep.


End file.
